User blog:Jessie1010/NEW FAMILY COMEDY SERIES, "G.I. JENNINGS," PREMIERES SEPTEMBER 7 ON WIKI CHANNEL
NEW FAMILY COMEDY SERIES, "G.I. JENNINGS," PREMIERES SEPTEMBER 7 ON WIKI CHANNEL Wiki Channel introduces their newest family comedy series, "G.I. Jennings," this September on Wiki Channel. The series follows a rekindled family that moves back to the military base where they first began their life. Each episode follows the Jennings family -- teenage daughter Casey, ten year old son Frankie, mom Shannon, and military trainer Greg -- as they try to adjust to the new military life. A series preview of the show aired August 10, following the season 2 premiere of Wiki Channel's hit series "Life with Twins" and also as part of Wiki Channel's summer programming event, "Summer So Hot Weekend." The preview attracted 4.4. million viewers. The series will premiere SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 7 (8:30 p.m., ET/PT), starting it's new regular time and joining Wiki Channel's Sunday night family comedy block. In the premiere episode, "Back at the Base," Casey and Frankie Jennings are shocked to learn that their parents are getting remarried and they will have to move back to Texas and live on their father’s military base again, just like they did when they were infants. Now, the two are tasked with adjusting to the new military lifestyle. And as much as Casey wants to go home, she understands her parents really want this to work so she decides to do all she can to enjoy her new life and look on the bright side, but she finds it hard to do so. Casey and Frankie are let loose to explore the base, with Casey left in charge of Frankie. She first meets Kendra, a girl who has lived on the base for most of her life. She shows Casey and Frankie around. Frankie is excited to spend some time at the kid’s gymnasium while Casey only wants to spend her time at the spa. But when Casey loses track of Frankie and can’t find him anywhere, she must rally up Kendra and her Uncle Joey to help find him before her parents find out. Meanwhile, Shannon is engulfed in signing up the family for fun activities on the base and meeting everyone, blinding her to the fact that Greg only wants to spend more alone time with her. And throughout the episode, Casey and Kendra faun over another new face on the base who is a very attractive tanned boy who carries sand around the base The series is created by Jessie1010 ("East Meets West," "High School Story") and stars Mikayla Totten ("Charlotte, Charlie, and Charmin," "This Is Our Game Plan') as witty and funny teenage girl Casey Jennings, Railyn Chandler ("The First Family") as adorable but mischievous Frankie Jennings, Tia Mowry ("The Game," "Sister, Sister") as involved and enthusiastic mom Shannon Jennings, Joey Lawrence ("Blossom," "Melissa and Joey") as military trainer dad Greg Jennings, Elfie Turner ("Free Birds," "Good Morning Broadway") as tomboy Kendra Jennings, and Wilmer Valderamma ("That 70s Show") as fun-loving Uncle Joey. Beginning immediately after the series premieres September 7, viewers will be able to visit WikiChannel.com/GIJ to play the interactive game "Find the Frankie," hosted by Railyn Chandler, where players must go through obstacles on the base to find a hiding Frankie. Additionally, Mikayla Totten will be featured in an episode of Wiki Channel's hit short series "What's Up With...?" to talk about "G.I. Jennings." The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts